Mistake
by AmaneRose
Summary: Sakura and Itachi have been dating for awhile...Only Kisame and Sasori know. Sakura shows up at the base and Deidara thinks she's some chic to mess around with and starts spilling his mind. What happens when Deidara starts talking bad about Itachi? R
1. Chapter 1

Ok!! This was a request I so gladly excepted...I wrote this for 'Siren of the Sea'..so I hope you like it Siren..and the rest of ya!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street to her house. She wasn't in the mode to do anything, but a certain person kept coming into her head. It was starting to annoy her. '_It can't be helped can it?'_ She asked herself not really wanting an answer.

She took off her shoes once she got inside and went towards her couch. She flopped down carelessly and turned onto her stomach, her face down in the pillow. Sakura was getting a headache and she knew if she wasn't going to take anything that she would start to get made at everything and tomorrow was going to be ruff.

Sakura walked herself to her kitchen and flipped on the light since she couldn't see anything since it pitch black out. It was a miracle that she hadn't stubbed her toe on the coffee table walking over. She went to a drawer and pulled out some pain pills. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet above her and poured some water into it. When she went to go sit down at her table she stopped in her tracks and saw a piece of paper sitting there.

'_I don't remember leaving a piece of paper here this morning,'_

She went over and picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_Whenever you have to visit me within the next month, I would be happy for you to come and visit me. If you can't …don't worry about it…I'll just sit here in my room and mope around knowing that you wouldn't come and see me. T-T. Anywho…just see if youcan..it won't bother me if you come. I'll just have to get you when your home and I'm walking around bored out of my mind. So don't be surprised if I stop by._

_Love you,_

_Itachi_

Sakura giggled as she came across the part where he was acting like he was crying. '_He can be so sweet at times. Hehe.' _

She put down the note and took her pill and walked over to see if she had any missions planned o her calendar. She had asked Tsunade to give her, her missions at least a couple of weeks ahead of time so she get whatever she needed to before she left. She only had one mission and that was scheduled for the last two weeks of the month.

'_I guess I could pay him short visit for a few days.'_

Sakura then walked to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She crawled under her covers and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Planning on what she was going to do.

The next morning Sakura went straight to Tsunades' office and said she was leaving for a few days to go train. Tsunade just waved her off and Sakura left without saying another word.

Sakura went back home and started to packed for a week even though she was only going to be gone for three days since the trip to the Akatsuki base was only a two to five hour walk depending on which direction you go.

Who ever would of thought that the Akatsuki base was just at the base of a ledge behind a waterfall. The biggest waterfall that everyone knows and goes to for a trip. The small lake below it that the waterfall fills is large enough and deep enough for people to swim in and since it turns into a river it gives little kids the chance to participate in the games and to swim as well.

Sakura shook her head thinking of when Itachi had told Sakura about how some of the Akatsuki members, including Leader, go to the edge near the waterfall and just spy on girls that swim and play in both the lake and river. And since Kisame can breathe under water, he swims around in the lake area and watches girls from below. '_That's probably what I felt when I was swimming there that one time.'_

Sakura was crossing out of the forest near the secret path where the entrance was when she started to someone near her. She started to walk faster and faster when she felt that the chakra was really strong. She didn't want any of the Akatsuki members to find her except for either Kisame or Sasori. They knew she was dating Itachi and she just wanted them to. But she kept getting this feeling that she should tell Itachi to tell the rest of them too.

She got at the entrance in just a few moments and started to walk in towards the back where the door was to lead back into the base. She stopped a couple of feet in front of the door when it suddenly opened at out stepped Kisame in his usual attire.

"Can I help you, Sakura?" Kisame said after a moment of silence.

"Well..uh..You see I came here to visit my boyfriend." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head uneasily.

"Boyfriend?" A voice said behind her and she spun around to see who it belonged to. It was Deidara.

'_So there was someone behind me when I was walking..I knew it.'_ "Yeah..m-my boyfriend lives here."

"hn." Said the all to known red-head, Sasori, and Deidara was next to him, "Who is he? It's not Hidan is it. Because, my god, if he had a girlfriend I would just freak. He practices a death religion fro CHRISTS' sake. That would be just weird to him with a girl. And Itachi too. Geez..He's even worse. He couldn't keep a girl even if he wanted to. He always runs them off by either not saying anything or not paying any attention to them. He's so quiet and sadistic. You can't even tell what he's thinking most of the time."

'_I have a good guess at what he thinks about you though.'_

**HAHAHAHHAHA!!! God Sakura you're so evil!! It's fuckin' funny!! HAHAHA!!**

'_I try.'_

"Hey if your boyfriend isn't good enough for you (wink wink nudge nudge). You come to me if you want. I'll give the best ride of your life."

"God..I swear he hits on anything with two legs in a heart beat everywhere we go." Sasori said as he walked over to Kisame off to the side. While Deidara rambledon.

"I'm Itachi isn't the one who could actually keep up a relationship without having to kill someone. And since his room is two doors down from mine, whenever he brings a girl back you can't even hear her. I mean when I have a girl you can definitely hear her throughout the whole base. My opinion is that he's very good in bed with the ladies. (nudge nudge)."

**I'LL BREAK HIS NECK!! LET ME OUT AND SO I CAN KILL HIM!!** Inner Sakura screeched. On the outside Sakuras' eyebrow was twitching like crazy.

'_Not good in bed…He's better than the damn Karma Sutra book idea."_

"Anywho, Also I don't think he's very bright on how to get any girls since I haven't seen him with one for the past few years. Must be losing his touch. Also if you ask me I think Itachi might be turning gay. Because I've seen him eyeing a few of the Akatsuki members lately." Sakura's eyes were closed tightly and her eyebrow was twitching even more now and her hands were clenched into very tight fists about ready to punch something.

Kisaame and Sasori's eyebrows weren't twitching from being angry at Deidara, but for seeing how stupid his knowledge was. Out of the corner of their left eyes they could see a shadowy figure move closer in to where Deidara was standing and their eyes widen in shock and in surprisement.

"Anyway…who's your boyfriend?" Deidara said casually.

Sakura just looked up and said between gritted teeth, "He's right behind you."

Deidara looked dumbfounded and turned around slowly to see who it was and immediately went into a state of shock. "H-how much did y-you h-hear?"

"All of it." Was all Itachi said.

Deidara started to back away slowly stumbling over his words as Itachi just followed him until his was fully backed up into a wall. "You think I might be gay just because I stared at some of the other members for a little longer. Did the thought that I might have been observing how much stronger that they had gotten since the last time I had seen them, ever cross your mind? Probably not. You insolent fool!! Not good with the ladies, losing my touch! I thought that you just messed around and acted like an idiot. Now I know that you're even worse than an idiot, you're an IMEBCILE!! You're going to get a reasonable punishment for this Deidara. And it's going to hurt…Severely." Itachi had said this without losing his sanity and his composer. But more importantly he had made his voice so low that when he said the last word that Deidara instantly could feel that he had already died without Itachi having to do anything to him.

Itachi didn't even activate his sharigan and he started to beat the crap out of Deidara with his bare hands. He was hitting him back and forth across the cave before he finally did the Fireball jutsu and sent Deidara flying through the waterfall and down to the lake below. Itachi turned around and quickly walked to Sakura, grabbed her arm and drug her off into the base and down to his room. Within the next few minutes there was nothing but quiet air and no sound. The next thing that anyone knew there was loud moans and screams coming from Itachis' room. Then there was a loud boom and Kisame and Sasori just stood there as Deidara started to pull himself up from the ledge.

Deidara stared wide-eyed when he heard the moans and mentally started to beat the shit out of himself for saying that Itachi couldn't please a woman.

"He's not going to let down on me anytime soon is he?" Deidara asked.

Kisame and Sasori just shook their heads and Deidara almost literally fell over from the abuse that he knew was going to come.

"God I hate life." Deidara started.

"Welcome to our world." Kisame and Sasori said at the same time. Deidara just stared at the two as they walked back into the base. He soon followed after a few moments of standing there.

* * *

I'm now starting to do requests for anybody and any story topic. Just send some sort of scene or detail you want in the story and I'll write it.

So I hoped you liked it Siren!

Everyone else..Reveiw plez!!


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

I'll be writing a short little chapter for this story..it'll be for a continuation of how Deidara gets punished so if you have ideas just in them in reviews.

So yes there will be one more chapter. Yay!!

Thanx for Readin'

AmaneRose


End file.
